1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small electric vehicle having a propelling electric motor and an electromagnetic brake for use by an aged or physically handicapped person.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of electric vehicle may have a friction type brake operable by a force transmitted from a control lever, a propelling electric motor stopped in response to an operation of the control lever, and an electromagnetic brake operable in response to the operation of the control lever. Thus, the vehicle is braked reliable even when only a weak operating force is applied to the control lever by an aged or other driver.
Such an electric vehicle is intended to be an aid for walking, and runs substantially at walking speed. A strong braking force is not necessarily optimal, but what is required is a sufficient braking force for safety's sake with gentle braking characteristics to avoid braking shocks. Conventional braking systems assure a braking force strong enough for safety but not sufficient from the viewpoint of characteristics based on a gentle consideration for humans.